I Want to Know You
by Kaven1127
Summary: Hermione is not very happy with Ron so when a letter comes to her in a red envelope she is open for anything.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (I do own Sebastian Corax)

I Want to Know You

Chapter 1

**Thursday**

The fight was a big one. Ron was being insensitive again and Hermione was very upset. Hermione wanted to wait until she got her Ministry career off to a good start before dating Ron and Ron was off training for the Cannons. They began dating when they were twenty and moved in together two years ago. Now at the age of twenty-five Hermione was tired and very unhappy. Their relationship was a bit aggressive at times but Ron loved her, at least he told her he did. Hermione did care for someone else while she was in school but nothing ever came of it other then a drunken make out session that's burned in her brain forever. Her days at Hogwarts were nothing but memories now. Ron was immature, insensitive and had a bad temper; Hermione was getting tired of it all.

"Ronald if you don't start making some real time for us then this is going to come to an end." Hermione said very calmly

"We've been living together for 2 years I see you all the time" Ron defended

"Yes you 'see me'. When you need food, or clean clothes or to get off but we never hang out, go on a date, take a walk or even a quick trip to Hogsmede"

"We've been to Hogsmede loads of times." Ron sighed

"You don't get it; you'll never get it…" She doesn't recall where she got the courage to push him but she took a chance

"You know, I got this on Monday and I wasn't going to show you" she fishes through her pockets and thrusts a wrinkled piece of parchment at him. Ron snatches it and reads.

_Hello Hermione~_

_~ I see your luscious essence drip ~_

_More to come next week_

Ron shoves it back to her his face is became red, Hermione waits for the explosion.

"Who the bloody hell is that from!?" he yells

"I don't know but right now he sounds better then you!" she yells back

Ron scoffs "Who in their right mind would be writing this stuff to you? It's got to be a joke; it's probably Fred and George playing a joke on you."

Hermione looks hurt for a moment "and if it's not?"

"I need to get to Quidditch practice; we can figure this out later."

"Of course, well don't let ME keep you from your precious Quidditch. If you don't start making an effort I'll be writing back to my new friend" she yelled

It's doubtful that Ron heard her last statement before he apparated. Hermione looked at her letter again she had received it on Monday and if she wasn't so worried about Ron she would have sent its owl back with a hundred questions. Since the letter indicated that there would be more she decided to wait for another letter to come and reply to that one. Feeling more then a little upset she decided to Floo to Ginny and Sebastian's flat.

Ginny Weasley and Sebastian Corax were playing wizards chess when Hermione flooed into their living room. Ginny was surprised and was the first to greet her with a tight hug.

"Mione" taking a look at her long time friend Ginny's expression changed "What's wrong?"

Hearing Ginny's tone of concern Sebastian was now standing at Ginny's side looking at Hermione

"Oh I know that look…what did Ron do this time?" Sebastian asked

As Hermione flopped on the sofa with a desperate sigh Ginny and Sebastian looked at each other.

"I'll make the drinks "said Sebastian disappearing into the kitchen

"I'll get the tissues" said Ginny as she went into the bathroom.

Hermione looked in both their directions shook her head and smiled. Ginny comes into the living room tossing the tissue box at Hermione and removing the chess board carefully so as not to disturb the pieces she places it in the spare room. Ginny emerges from the spare room to see Sebastian placing a tray of Firewhiskey and 3 shot glasses on the coffee table. He pours and hands each of the girls a glass and then takes his own and raises it slightly.

"To friends" he announces

The girls repeat and clink the glasses together then all three down their shot in one gulp. As Sebastian is refilling Ginny speaks.

"So what did my _dear_ brother do _this_ time?" she asked with her usual sarcasm

Hermione explains to them how her and Ron are more like roommates and haven't been getting along and he treats her like his maid and cook, but she's careful not to reveal Ron's aggressiveness to Ginny, She goes on to explain how Ron of course sees nothing wrong and that she doesn't feel love or wanted…just used, by the end of her story Sebastian and Ginny have their arms around a crying Hermione. After two more shots each Hermione shows them her letter.

"Did you check it for dark magic?" asked Sebastian

"Yeah, I even contacted McGonagall to see if there was a spell to determine if the writer was being truthful, she told me the spell and I cast it so I know that this letter is true so if another one does come I'll do the same spell on that one as well" Hermione explained

"Any idea who it's from?" asked Sebastian

"No" Hermione shook her head and began to cry a little more. Ginny looked confused

"Why are you crying again?" Ginny asked

" I showed Ron and he said…he said it was probably someone playing a joke, he wouldn't even consider that this might be true as if the very idea of someone being interested in me other then him is preposterous" Hermione managed to say between sobs

Ginny's arm never released from around Hermione's shoulders and now Ginny's other arm had snaked around Hermione's waist and is gently rocking her to calm her down. Without breaking the contact Ginny asked softly

"Are you going to write back?"

"I wasn't going to at first because I felt like I'd be betraying Ron but I decide I am going to write back. Do you think I should?" Hermione sat up and looked at them both

"I don't see the harm and if you and Ron are not happy it doesn't hurt to have …options" Sebastian answered

"I agree, and speaking of options…we still have the spare room if you need a break" Ginny offered as she wiped the tears from Hermione's eyes

"If you don't like the spare…there's always my room" Sebastian said wiggling his eyebrows

"I may take you up on that offer…NOT your offer Bastian" Hermione corrected herself and smiled

"I am curious to know who this is. You snog or sleep with anyone at school other then me and Ron?" asked Sebastian

"And victor" Ginny added

"And _Victor_, lets not forget _Victor_" Sebastian said with sarcasm much to the girls amusement

"Well that's a bit personal but it does give me a place to start, I can make up a list of those people and try to work it out from there" Hermione explained

"You want some parchment?" Ginny asked

"Oh no I'm not doing that with you vultures circling over me" Hermione shot back

"You girls want some dinner?"

"I'm going to head home and work on my list and really think about what I want to do." Said Hermione as she stood up Ginny walked her to the Floo "thanks for the booze and sympathy" she hugged Ginny and then Sebastian who gently grabbed her ass. She let out a little gasp but she wasn't angry he usually did something like that and she was fine with it. Stepping into the Floo she was gone in a flash

Sebastian lazily slings his arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"Think Ron will come around?" he asked her

"Nope"

"Think she'll leave him?" he asked again

"Yup"

"Think she'll work out that it's you sending the letters?" he asked pointedly

"Not if I'm careful" Ginny replied with a wicked grin

"I hope this works although there are more direct ways to get her attention"

"Well she's only had a few experiences with girls at school and she wasn't opposed to them they just never got serious. But with me it's the whole 'Ron's little sister' issue. She has to leave him before I make a move. I don't want to take her from Ron…and I don't want to influence her decision either way." Ginny admitted and they sat back in the living room

"Well if it's any help I really think she does like you and I'll do whatever I can to help"

"Thanks. I've loved her for so long I have to try so I have no regrets"

"I understand that Gin but what if she moves in…how will you hide the owl?" he asked

"I'll send them from work and direct the owl to deliver them to my office. I'm glad she used the truth spell so I don't have to waste time convincing her I'm not lying" Ginny sighed

"You have this all worked out don't you?"

"I hope so; I'm just trying to work out a way to deal with Harry."

"Why Harry?" Sebastian asked confused

"I know Hermione and she'll go to head Auror Harry to help her figure this out, but I already have an idea of how to get Harry to help me"

"You want to finish our game?"

"I'll get the board" she said

"I'll get the booze" he smiled


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (I do own Sebastian Corax)

I Want to Know You

Chapter 2

**Monday**

At Hermione's flat she was getting ready to go to work. Ron was still sleeping. Hermione preferred her office job as head of the department of Magical Creatures as opposed to Ron's hectic Quidditch schedule that had him coming and going at all hours and gone for days at a time for away games. As she sipped her tea and took a bite of her toast she heard a tapping at the kitchen window.

A smiled spread cross her face when she recognized the Great Grey owl from last week. She opened the window and he flew to her shoulder with the familiar red envelope in his beak. She fed him a treat from Pigwigeons bowl and whispered for him to meet her at her office. The bird took off out the window. Hermione thought it best not to have to explain to Ron about the second letter just yet. She took a final sip of her tea and flooed to the Ministry.

Once in the privacy of her own office Hermione took the letter from the owl sat at her desk took out her wand and performed the truth spell again. It checked out positive so she read it

_Good Morning Beautiful_

_~ And the wicked desire escapes my lips ~_

_The owl is a gift for you if you choose to accept him. I will understand if you don't and it will not change anything. It occurred to me that you may have questions, actually being as intelligent as you are I'd be surprised if you didn't have questions. So with that in mind feel free to ask me your questions and I'll do my best to answer them. _

_I hope you choose to write back_

Hermione thought for a moment then summoned a book to her desk. After flipping through it and finding the right information she sent it back to its place on her shelf. She patted the bird on its head and back.

"I'm going to call you Strix." She said to him, the owl gave a low hoot of approval. She took out a parchment and quill and began to write her response.

_Hello_

_Thank you for the letters and for the owl, I have chosen to keep him, Crookshanks approves of him so I feel he's safe and I named him Strix. I know you won't tell me your name so I have also decided to call you Poe, after one of my favorite authors. The lines that start off your letters I cannot find. I thought they may hold a clue to your identity. Will you be giving me any clues? I will tell you now that I have a boyfriend whom I live with. When I showed him your first letter he was a bit angry and then tried to convince me that it was a joke. I did have the letter checked to see if you were writing the truth and it turns out that you are so I'm very pleased to know that. I do have questions. The obvious one is who are you? But Why me? also comes to mind. I look forward to your next letter._

_So until next time_

_Hermione_

Hermione looked it over placed it in an envelope and sealed it with a wax seal that Harry had bought her for her birthday. The seal was the Gryffindor crest with the initial 'G' in the corner. She held it out for Strix he clasped it in his beak and flew off

**Wednesday**

Ron was sleeping on the couch having gotten home earlier from an away game. When Hermione got home from work she nearly tripped and killed herself trying to navigate over and around all of Ron's Quidditch equipment. She finally managed to reach the still sleeping red head and lightly kissed him causing him to stir.

"When did you get home?" she asked him

"Round 10 this morning. We won. What's for dinner?" he smiled up at her

"That's great Ron." She sighs "I didn't go shopping but I'll see what we have." She turns from him and navigates herself back to the kitchen mumbling to herself about how ungrateful Ron really was.

Hermione served them some beef stew that Mrs. Weasley had sent over. Even though it was just her and Arthur at home she still cooked for enough for an army and then set the food to her 'troops'. They ate in silence, well all accept for the slurping noise Ron made while eating his stew. Hermione looked at him, searching for a sign that this relationship was not a waste of her time she received no such sign as he sat there slurping with his face buried in Quidditch Monthly. She decided to test him.

"Ron." She said

"Yeah babe?" he replied without looking up

"Ron look at me." She insisted

Ron put the magazine down and stares at her. She is holding a folded piece of red parchment

"What's that?" he asked with a mouthful of stew

Hermione takes a deep breath "this is the second letter I got from my mystery person."

Ron's face drops as she hands the letter across the table to him. He snaps it from her and as he read it his face grew redder, he slammed the letter down on the table making Hermione jump.

"Who the fuck is this? Have you written back? Why are you showing me this? What owl? He's sending you gifts now?" he yelled

"Ron please calm down, I don't know who it is. Yes I've written back, I'm showing you this because you are my boyfriend, he said I could keep the owl that was delivering the letters and I accepted it, and you have a right to know. Although if you keep acting like this I will stop showing you." She said calmly. In an instant Ron is next to her in her face and he is redder then she has ever seen him. He grabbed her tightly at the shoulders as he brought her face level to his own and shook her roughly. Hermione was shrinking back from him.

"I want to see every fucking letter you get AND everything you write back to him OR I'm going to hunt down that bloody owl and write to him myself and that will end this all very quickly." Ron was now breathing very hard and Hermione was trying not to look as terrified as she felt but feeling it was now or never she musters up her Gryffindor courage to reply.

"Ron I'm not showing you what I write back that's personal and just because we are together that doesn't entitle you to know everything. Do you show me EVERY fan letter you get or EVERY response you send back?"

Ron pushes her back and backed his way to his chair "Well that's different"

"Why?" she asked pointedly

"Because I'm famous"

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that out of all the letters you get not ONE of them is from a woman who's interested in you."

"Their fans" Ron defended

"Well now I have a fan too" she replied lightly

"No you have a psycho stalker"

"I've performed spells on it, there is no indication that this person will harm me"

"Wouldn't be a very good stalker if his first letter said 'hello Hermione I've been watching you and I've been trying to decide on the best way to kidnap and torture you…hugs and kisses your stalker" Hermione let out a little laugh as did Ron. His face changed to look more serious "Ok, Ok I don't want to fight with you. If you agree to take these letters to Harry and get his opinion I won't ask to see them. I'll also try to be more …attentive and work on our issues."

"Well that's all ….surprisingly reasonable Ron. I will take the letters to Harry and get his expert Auror opinion"

"Thank you" Ron gets up from his chair and embraces Hermione "I'm sorry for yelling. I love you and I'm jealous I'll admit that."

Hermione kisses him softly on the lips "I know you get jealous"

Ron breaks the kiss and takes her hands in his "how about this, after the Quidditch finals you and I will go out on the town, dinner, dancing…whatever you want. Does that sound like fun?"

"That sounds great Ron" she said in a less the excited tone

"See everything will be just fine" Ron pulls her back into his arms. Hermione hugs him back but her mind is miles away and longing for her next letter. It didn't matter now if it was a joke or not. She would continue to respond anything to distract her from Ron.

**Friday**

On Friday after work Hermione went to Gimmauld Place to speak with Harry about the letters. Luna greeted her with a warm embrace and informed her that Harry was finishing up a report and would be home shortly. Luna went into the kitchen and came back with a tray of tea. She sat down across from Hermione and poured her a cup of tea.

"It's so good to see you Hermione." Luna said in her light voice

"It's great to see you too and it seems strange to sit here in this house and not see four inches of grime on every thing and not to hear dear Mrs. Black screaming her head off every five minutes."

"Yes, well there is still a lot of work to be done most of the credit goes to Dobby and Kreacher they have done wonders."

"I must say they really have…It's all so clean" Replied Hermione as she looked around the clean bright house she could instantly see Luna's influence. The kitchen was now yellow with whimsical creatures painted on the walls similar to the kitchen in Luna's old home she shared with her father. From Most of what Hermione could see the whole house was painted brightly. It was refreshing and warm. Hermione was happy that Harry had Luna, she made him happy and less serious. Lost in her thought she didn't notice Harry come up behind her and grab her

"Hey Mione" he yelled and she jumped off the sofa clutching her chest and breathing heavy. Harry throws his hands up as a gesture of peace "easy, easy Mione its ok. I'm sorry." He pulls her into a hug and guides her back to the sofa before joining Luna on the opposite sofa. Luna hands him a cup of tea. Hermione leans over and slaps him playfully on the leg

"Harry James Potter you scared the hell out of me" Hermione said breathlessly

"I'm sorry Mione, thanks for the tea honey" he sips it and sits back in a more relaxed position. "So Hermione what can I do for you your not said it was important and private"

"Should I leave you two?" Luna asked

Hermione shook her head no with a smile

Hermione handed Harry the letters and explained to him and Luna what was going on with her and Ron. She told him how she had them checked for jinxes and dark magic. How Ron was acting about them and how Ron thought they were a joke but now thinks she has a stalker. After a very detailed and lengthy explanation Hermione stopped talking and waited for a response from Harry

"Well it seems you did most of the investigative work as far as testing the letters themselves. Have you made a list of people who might have had or currently have a romantic interest in you?" he asked

"Oh yes"

"Of course, what would Hermione Granger be without a list" he smiled as she rolled her eyes at him. She hands him a parchment and he and Luna read it over "um…Hermione this is quite a list" Harry said shakily

"Well I tried to make it easy for you so I divided it into sections" Hermione takes out a copy of her list for herself. "The first section is people I've kissed. Then the next section is people whom I've gone to first base with, the next section is second base. And so on. You get the idea."

"Yeah I get the idea" Harry said quickly still looking at the list making a face every couple of seconds. "Mione, anyone at Hogwarts NOT feel you up?" Harry asked pointedly

"Harry!" Luna yelped

"It's ok Luna I know the list is a bit …diverse. Harry do any of those names jump out at you as a possible suspect?" asked Hermione

"Well no but let me start my investigation" he turns to Luna "Luna dearest, have you been sending Hermione secret love letters full of poetry?" Harry said playfully

"No dear I haven't. Although she is quite a catch…" she leans over and points to the parchment "notice how many sections my name is in" Luna giggles and Hermione blushes

"Yes I see that" Harry trying to maintain control

"But none the less, as great as Hermione is it was nothing more then some good clean girl on girl fun" Luna announces proudly. Hermione is giggling now "or should I say more accurately girl on girl on guy on girl?"

Harry looked at Hermione and Luna with shock that quickly became a smirk he was going to open his mouth but met with a glare from Hermione as if she knew he was going to suggest the three of them go upstairs and have a shag.

"I'm a little creeped out and a bit aroused at the same time" Harry confessed

"Sorry Harry" Hermione said "Getting back on topic do you think you can help me?"

"I'll do my best, Mione. Do you really think Ron will change?" Harry was serious

"I don't know but I owe it to him to at least let him try, maybe I can fall in love with him again…maybe I can't. Maybe I'm asking too much of him."

"No you're not" Luna spoke up "But I can tell you one thing, the person that wrote these letters cares for you, possibly loves you and has for a long time. They are also using special parchment to disguise their handwriting. Which could mean that this person is familiar enough to you to recognize their handwriting so they altered it however there is no spell to revel the original script" Luna concluded and looked at the stunned faces of Harry and Hermione.

"Wow, are you sure of all that?" Harry asked

"Sure? No not 100% but I have a feeling" Luna said lightly

"I have to say her feelings are usually dead on" Harry said to Hermione

"I know and that makes me feel a bit safer. I just don't know what to do about Ron"

"Mione you are my best friend and the reason I am alive today. I only want to see you happy and if it's not with Ron then it's not with Ron. Keep in mind friend or not if he gets crazy on you again I'll knock his teeth out."

"I know you will Harry and I appreciate it"

"Can you stay for dinner Hermione?" Luna asked

"Um…sure that sounds great" Hermione replies as she placed the letters in her bag

"Great" said Harry standing up "we were gonna order some take out, what does everyone want?"

The food came and as they ate Hermione spoke more openly about Ron and there relationship. More then anything she wanted confirmation that she was not over reacting or being too over sensitive. Both Harry and Luna assured her that she was not being a bitch by wanting to spend time doing things with Ron other then Quidditch matches and sex.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** this chapter is a bit long but I'm trying to start all the chapter off on a Monday to coincide with the letters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (I do own Sebastian Corax)

I Want to Know You

Chapter 3

**Monday**

Hermione opened the door to her office and was greeted by Strix flying around with her letter. When he saw her he landed right away but not on the new perch she had set up for him nope he landed right on her shoulder as always. He presented his letter and waited for her to pat him. She patted his head and he went over to his perch to feed as she sat down and opened her new letter with teenage excitement.

_Good Morning Beautiful_

_~ seeing you is my only bliss ~_

_You are welcome for the owl; Strix, if I'm not mistaken is the Latin term for that breed of owl, very clever. I knew you would come up with a unique name for him. The Poe you refer to is it Edgar Allen Poe? I like that. The lines are from a poem I wrote about you while we were in Hogwarts ( look a clue). I am aware you have a boyfriend and he is the reason for the letters and why I can't just show up and ask you on a date. As much as I'd love to, that would complicate things. It's not because you HAVE a boyfriend it's because of who he is. I'm sorry he was angry and I hope he wasn't cruel or abusive to you. I'm glad you know my words are true so I don't have to spend time trying to convince you. _

_To answer your question; I can't tell you who I am until you are no longer with you boyfriend (and I don't want you to do something impulsive just to meet me. don't let your curiosity get to you.) I'm not going anywhere and as long as you keep writing I will too. I don't want to influence your decision in any way. I just want you to know that there is someone out here who cares very deeply for you._

_Your other question "why you?" Wow I could fill the Hogwarts library answering that question. People always tell you how smart and clever you are. How many people tell you how beautiful you are? How many people notice how your eyes change colors depending on your mood? Not many right? Well that's why I'm writing because I did notice all those things and more. I notice how everyone needs you but not everyone appreciates you. I do. I also respect you. You take care of everyone but who takes care of you? You have a delicate soul and people should appreciate you more for who you are and not what you can do for them. _

_Looking forward to your reply_

_Poe_

Hermione had tears welling up in her eyes as she reached for a quill and parchment.

_My Dear Poe, _

_If I only get one line of poetry at a time I hope you wrote me a sonnet so your beautiful letters don't stop. I'm flattered that I could inspire someone to write a poem and I confess you made me blush and brought tears to my eyes. You said you were in Hogwarts were you in my year? _

_To put your mind at ease my boyfriend was upset but not cruel but what made you think he'd be 'abusive'? He made me promise to show the letters to my friend Harry who is an Auror and in return he won't ask to see the letters. It sounds like you may already know that my boyfriend is Ron Weasley and that you have some kind of history with Ron but I don't think it's bad. I think if you didn't like him you would have made yourself known to me and not care that I am with him. I appreciate your respect for my relationship and I will not do anything rash just to meet you. However Ron is on thin ice and has very little time to shape up. His sister Ginny (my best friend) offered me a room in her flat and I'm seriously considering her offer so you may get your date sooner then anticipated._

_Speaking of dates if we were to go out what would you want to do with me?_

_Looking forward to next time_

_Hermione_

Hermione stared at the letter and decided to be bold, so at the end, under her name, she pressed her glossy lips to the parchment leaving a pale pink impression. She looked at it again and thought that it might be too forward then she shook her head, folded the letter, sealed it in the envelope and gave it to Strix who promptly took off.

As Hermione tried to get through her day her thoughts were consumed with Ron and what she wanted to do. She had already decided to give him another chance but her heart wasn't in it. Her heart hadn't been in it for a while she had simply fallen out of love. She thought of the time wasted at school waiting for him to notice her. Time wasted trying to get him to ask her to the Yule Ball. More time wasted waiting for him to ask her out once he did notice her and now this. He only pays attention to me when there is someone else in the picture. This didn't have anything to do with Poe, she was thinking about making this change for a few months ever since the wedding. Her mind recalls Neville's wedding and Ron standing her up because he lost track of time partying after a Quidditch victory. A smile creeps across her lips as she recalls attending the wedding with Draco Malfoy. When she was hanging up her cloak at the reception hall she saw him doing the same.

**Flashback**

"**Hey Granger", he looks over her shoulder. "Where's the weasel?" Draco drawled**

"**Well he's most likely getting plastered with his teammates and forgot all about me" she said in a frustrated tone. "It's not the first time"**

"**You need a better class of boyfriend; he doesn't deserve a woman like you."**

"**A compliment from a Malfoy to a Granger call the Daily Prophet" she smiled at him**

"**Well at least you're smiling. Now since your …weasel has left you unattended it is my duty as a proper gentleman to escort you to this function" Draco extends his arm. Hermione wraps her arm around his and they enter the hall.**

**End Flashback**

Well that evening turned out to be interesting, she didn't cheat on Ron with Draco but she certainly pushed the line. She thought to herself 'What if Poe is the Slytherin Sex God himself?' Well that would not be good. When Ron found out he flew into a rage and…she shuddered at the memory of that night. Ron was a child, a jealous child and he always has been. It came to her right there, no more wasting time she would let Ron down easy. She can't babysit him anymore.

**Wednesday**

It was early evening when Sebastian came home from work to a frantically cleaning Ginny.

"What's all the fuss luv?"

"Harry's coming by to discuss Hermione's letters and I need to explain everything to him"

"Well…I'll leave you to it, I'm off to the pub" he turned around and was hit with Petrficus Totalus and he hit the floor staring up at Ginny

"You are gonna stay here and help me…understand" she released him and he stood up

"God yuir quick" he said

"I have to be living with you"

"Why do ye need me here" he asked

"So my plan doesn't sound…crazy" she replied hesitantly

"But it is crazy"

Before she could reply Harry stepped out of the fireplace

"Hey Gin hey Bastian" Harry said with a cheerful smile

"Sup Harry? Come in have a seat, ye wanna drink?" Sebastian asked

Harry plopped on the sofa "Sure iced tea if you have it."

"Right wit ye" Sebastian went into the kitchen and Ginny sat next to Harry on the sofa as he returned with a tray of drinks. They all toasted and drank.

"Right then Ginny, Hermione told me you two know about her mysterious letters. She gave me a list of …"

"Shags?" Sebastian injected

"Yes…it's very…anyway you two are on it so i figured I'd question the two of you and be off" Harry said

Sebastian shot a look to Ginny and Ginny turned to Harry

"Harry I need your help and it's gonna make your job a bit easier" Ginny began nervously

"I'm listening"

Ginny explains to Harry that she is the one writing the letters. She shows him the red parchment. She goes on to explain about Ron and her respectful distance and how Hermione had confided in Ginny at Neville's wedding about her issues with Ron. She told Harry she would wait for them to break up and that she's not a home wrecker. Harry sat quietly for a moment Ginny and Sebastian looked at him nervously.

"Ginny, I'm no one to judge. I know how you feel about Hermione and if it works out for you then I'll be happy. It sounds like you're trying to spare everyone's feelings. I don't understand how I can help you?" Harry asked

"Well I'd like you to wait a few days or so but after that time has passed I was thinking you could tell Hermione that your 'investigation' has led you to believe the writer is a female." Ginny explained

"She'll want proof" Harry said

"I thought of that. The parchment I use disguises my handwriting only when used with special ink that is only sold in one place. Then you tell Hermione that you tracked down the paper and that lead you to the ink and you asked the shopkeeper who's purchased the ink and red paper in the past month and he didn't have a record of the names but there were only a three of them and they were all female." Ginny concluded

"Oh yes I see, that's not bad" Harry smiled

"And it's not a lie" Ginny added

"Why not just tell her in the letter yur a female lass?" asked Sebastian

"I want Harry to tell her. This way if she stops writing I'll take the hint and stop this whole thing. Harry you could tell her to confirm it in the letter, she always uses the truth spell on them so she'll trust the answer"

"You are frighteningly good a deception Ginny Weasley" said Harry

"When you grow up with Fred and George you pick up things" Ginny smiled proudly

"Ok Ginny I'll do this for you, she's going out on the town with Ron Friday night so I'll tell her over the weekend. I hope you know what you're doing"

**Friday**

Ron is in the bathroom finishing up with his tie and Hermione was in their bedroom slipping into her dress. Ron steps into the doorway of the bedroom and draws a sharp breath as the vision of Hermione's dress sliding down her perfect figure stops him cold. It was a long, deep green, strapless, velvet dress with a long slit up both sides. The front showed more then enough cleavage and the back well there really was no back it was all open and fell into a 'V' with the point just above her ass.

"Oh my god" was all Ron managed to sputter out "is that new?" he asked

"Ron I wore this to Neville's…" she stopped herself and cringed

"That's what you wore to Neville's wedding!? No wonder ferret boy was all over you?" he yelled

"Ron calm down he was not all over me." She walked over to him. "You like the dress?"

"Very much" he puts his hands on the curve of her hips. "Can we just stay in" he whispered into her neck

"Oh No Ronald Weasley. You promised me a night out" she said raising her voice

"I know" he pulls her close. She can feel his erection through his pants and her dress "we are defiantly going out, there's something I want to ask you, finish getting ready I'll be in the living room" he kisses her neck and walks out

Hermione turns back to the mirror and catches the look of horror on her own face; she hoped Ron didn't notice it. She was in full panic mode now…he was gonna ask her something. All dressed up, he planned a night out without telling her anything…Crap he's gonna propose that's why he's been so attentive. She looks at herself in the mirror and thinks 'I'm sticking to my plan, let him down easy'. Ron breaks her from her pep talk by yelling out to her that they have reservations

"I'm ready right now" she yells back as she walks into the living room.

Ron holds out his arm and apparates them to the restaurant, not just any restaurant the most expensive one in the wizarding world. Very exclusive. The entire place spins around slowly for a 360 degree view of the city. It takes almost an hour for the place to come full circle. They approached the Matrie'd

"Name sir?"

"Weasley, party of two" replied Ron

"Ah yes Mr. Weasley table for two right this way" they followed the matrie'd to a private table by the window. Ron held out the chair for Hermione and the matrie'd handed them menus. "Your waiter will be with you momentarily

"Ron this is amazing" Hermione whispered looking all around

The waiter comes over with a bottle of champagne

"Um...I didn't order…" Ron began

"Compliments of the house for your victory sir"

"Thank you very much, if any one would like an autograph I'd be happy to sign some….after dinner of course" Ron said looking at Hermione

"Of course sir, I'll tell the staff. Thank you sir" He pops the cork and pours them each a glass. He slips the bottle into the ice bucket next to the table "I'll give you a few moments to read the menu and he walks off.

After an hour of eating, dancing and polite conversation Ron and Hermione were enjoying some dessert out on the balcony. They chatted and ate some chocolate cover strawberries. Ron fed one to Hermione and took her hand in his as he gazed so lovingly into her deep caramel eyes. Hermione's thought was 'Oh god this is it' but her face showed none of her fear…then it happened….

"Hermione, I wanted to ask you something …but before you say anything just hear me out first, please" Ron began quietly. Hermione nodded in agreement

"We've known each other for 15 years now, we've been through things other people can't even imagine and I think we're closer for it. You know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you and I'm pretty sure there's nothing you wouldn't do for me"

Hermione's mind is racing with one thought 'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god this is gonna suck I'm gonna crush him'

"So I wanted to ask you …" he gets up and kneels before her taking her other hand in his. "If you would consider…having a foursome with Oliver Wood and his girlfriend Alicia Spinnet?" Ron concluded with hopeful eyes. Hermione took a minute and wasn't quite sure what she heard. Then realization overcame her and she looked down into Ron's hopeful eyes.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed

"You don't have to answer right away…take some time and think about it." Ron said quickly standing up letting go of her hands

Hermione stood up and walked over to the edge of the balcony looking out over the city as the restaurant slowly spins. Ron comes up behind her and tries to embrace her. She turns to face him.

"I thought you were going to propose…What would EVER posses you to ask me something like that?" Hermione asked like a professor asking her a question in class before her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Well…I…um…most women fantasize about being with two men and I know Alicia and you swing both ways, Oliver fancies both of us and I'm game if you are. Propose? Why would I do something like that?? Things are great the way they are." Ron stammers out his reasoning she looks at him in disgust and turns her back to him. He grabbed her wrist spinning her to face him and grabbed her roughly by her upper arms

" Don't ever turn your back on me" he said with a harsh whisper "Now look, I didn't go through all this trouble for you to all of a sudden become shy, I know how you were at school. I know what you did and who you did it with. So I strongly suggest you reconsider your position"

"Ron you're hurting me, who are you to tell me what I will or won't do? You don't own me" she hissed back

"You are MY girl and you will do this for me"

"Let me go Ronald"

He pulled her into a violent kiss that she broke by forcing him off her. He raised his hand and he was grabbed from behind by the wrist. When Ron turned to strike Draco Malfoy bent is arm back. Draco whispered to Ron "weasel the lady asked you to stop and you are making a scene…I suggest you leave by that fire escape over there and cool off" Draco released him and waited. Ron looked at him and Hermione. Spit at the ground in front of himself…muttered "this isn't over" and took off down the fire escape.

"Well that was exciting. Not that I'm complaining but why are you always wearing this dress?" Draco asked as he put his arm around Hermione who was shaking. She laughed

'I wore it because Ron didn't get to see it at the wedding." She sobbed. Draco led her inside to sit down he put his jacket over her shoulders

"What happened?" he asked. Hermione explained how she thought this was a proposal and told Draco what Ron had asked of her.

"Well I can understand how you would think he was going to pop the question the atmosphere is right for it, I'm sure it happens here quite often. Get a better class of boyfriend Granger." He snaps his fingers and a waiter hurries over.

"Yes sir?"

"Two fire whiskeys please."

"Right away sir" the waiter takes off

"You'll have a drink to settle you."

"Thank you Draco…what are you doing here? I'm sure I'm keeping you from something or someone?"

"Nope I was hoping to see you tonight I needed to discuss something with you."

"How did you know I'd be here?"

The waiter brings the drinks and leaves

"I saw the reservation list and hoped Weasel would be bringing you." He explained sipping his drink

"Are you in the habit of randomly checking restaurant lists?" she sipped her drink

"Only at the restaurants I own" he smirked as did she

"I should have guessed, well what did you want to ask me?"

"Granger I need you to work for me."

She nearly choked

"What? Draco I have a job, and a name"

"Sorry old habit, I have had several people embezzling from me and I need someone I can trust to help me run my company…its expanding maybe even into the Muggle world. I need someone I can trust…Hermione"

She stared at him her name sounded foreign coming from him.

"And you trust me? Know-it-all Granger?"

"I do trust you…you are the only person I have ever trusted because you want nothing from me. You won't steal from me. Your logic and intelligence could propel Malfoy Industries to new levels. I want the brightest witch of our age…"

"Well what position did you have in mind?"

"Vice-President, you'd be my right hand."  
"Draco I don't know how to…." He puts up his hand

"You take all the money you need for training, you want to study wizard law. Do it. If you need to study corporate practices you can do that to. Whatever you think you need to learn do it. Name your salary. Pick an assistant."

"This is a lot to take in"

"I realize the timing is bad with what just happened but I'll give you a week or so to think about it…fair enough?"

She nodded and they finished their drinks

"Now let's get you home" Draco said as he escorted her back through the restaurant.

**Saturday**

Hermione was just shrinking the rest of her things when Harry Flooed in. He looks around at the half empty flat and called out to Hermione. She came out of the bathroom with a box of toiletries, shampoo, soap etc. She put the box on the coffee table. And sat on the sofa. Harry sat next to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently. Hermione curled into him and explained everything that went on last night even Draco's offer. When she finished she was sobbing and Harry hugged her although she could see the anger in his emerald eyes.

"Where's Ron now?" Harry asked

"Practice, I've already owled Ginny to tell her I was moving in today and she's expecting me. I told her I'd fill her in when I got there. What brings you here?"

"Well I've hit a wall with my investigation of your pen pal"

Hermione wiped her eyes and smiled a bit

"Really? What did you find?'

"I traced the paper to a shop in Knocturn Ally, but I learned that the paper only alters the handwriting when a special ink is used with the paper so at least ten people bought that type of red parchment…but only three people bought it with the special ink." Harry looked away

"What? That's good right? Did the shopkeeper tell you who they were?" Hermione asked hopefully

"Sort of, it's Knockturn Alley, they don't keep very good records so the only thing he could tell me was that the three people were…." Harry looks at her hard

"What? What's wrong? It's not three old men or ex death eaters is it?"

"No…."

"Then tell me"

"He said they were….women" Harry said flatly Hermione blinked at him and sat back against the sofa. "Mione?"

"well it's not what I was expecting …but then again I've been getting lots of surprises lately." She said lightly

"Are you ok? You could always ask her if she's male or female then use the truth spell if you need to confirm it… if you continue writing to…her" Harry explained

"Well there is no real reason not to write back….I still feel the same way about the letters and I will ask her if she's a woman. Maybe it's a sign, this thing with Ron, this new person who likes me…and Draco's offer…maybe it's time to change a few things." Hermione said

"Well whatever you decide I'm behind you and I won't kill Ron…yet. So unless the shop owner remembers anything that's pretty much all I could find…sorry."

"It's ok…its good information thank you…" she kisses him

"You need help with your stuff?"

"No thanks I'm shrinking it all and just going to Ginny's…I'm leaving Ron a note"

"Well I'm gonna head out and let you finish up here…you call if you need anything" Harry hugged her as he stepped into the fireplace and with a flash he was gone. Hermione made a final sweep of the flat she left a note for Ron on the kitchen table then stepped into the fireplace.

Ginny greeted her with a big hug. Sebastian wasn't home but Ginny took Hermione to her new room. As she enlarged everything and put it into place Ginny helped her in silence. Ginny knew something was wrong and she knew Harry had spoken to her. The red head knew better then to push Hermione if she didn't want to talk but she thought she'd try something safe.

"Mione, do you want some tea?" Ginny asked as she was placing books on a shelf

"Yes that would be great, by the time it's ready I'll be done in here and we can talk if you want"

"Yeah we can talk if your up for it" Ginny took off down the hall to the kitchen as Hermione finished putting everything in it's proper place and made the bed with crisp new sheets. She arrived in the living room in time to met Ginny with a tray of tea. They sat down and after a few sips Hermione explained to Ginny what Ron had done the previous night. Ginny was horrified at her brother's actions and apologized to Hermione for it. Hermione went on to tell her about Draco's offer and that she wanted to go see him when they were done with their tea. Ginny told her all the wards on the flat and gave her the key so she could now come and go freely. Hermione took a quick shower then got ready to leave.

"Hey Gin, I'm going to see Draco…I shouldn't be long, so how bout dinner my treat, you me and Bastian when I get home?" Hermione yelled from the bedroom

"Sounds great. I'll let Bastian know when he gets home" Ginny yelled back

Hermione stepped into the fire and yelled "Malfoy Manor" and in a flash she was gone and before she could blink she was in the foyer of Draco's manor being greeting by Zippy a house elf.

"Hello Miss, Zippy is to show you to Master Draco, you follow…." Hermione followed the little elf but noticed that he was wearing pants and a shirt. Zippy showed her to Draco's library where he was going over papers at his desk. He looked up

"Ah Grang…Hermione…please come in and sit down do you want anything?" he asked

"No thanks I'm fine"

"That will be all Zippy, thank you." The elf bowed and disappeared

"He was wearing clothes?" Hermione said to Draco

"Page out of your book, all the manor elves are free but I made it worth their while to stay on, but I couldn't have them running around in tea cozys" Draco said proudly "now I hope you are here to give me good news" he smirked

"yes I came here to negotiate, I know you said name my price but I did some research on what other VP's make and my salary is appropriate…at least until I prove myself invaluable to you." She smiled

"Well then do you have space at home to work from if needed?" Draco asked

"I just left Ron and I'm staying at Ginny's right now"

"Say no more why don't you, Ginny and Bird-boy move into one of my homes…they have ample space, a lab, a pool, a private office so you can work from home….anything you need." He offered

"Well I don't know if they would be able to afford….."

"How bout this, stay in the house rent free and as long as you give me a months notice you can all live there till you quit. Consider it a company perk."

"A months notice?" she questioned

"Yes I don't want us to get into one of our old rows and have you walked out on me never to return." Draco laughed "and again any education that makes you a better VP you feel free to learn all you want. You'll be shadowing me for a while until you get the hang of it, and hire someone you trust to assist you so if you need a vacation I don't plummet into bankruptcy"

"Deal" she extends her hand they shake "I will give 2 weeks notice to the Ministry of course."

"Of course, welcome aboard. Now that that's done, I'm assuming since you are living with Ginny that weasel bee is out of the picture…if I'm prying just…slap me but I want your head in the game."

"Oh no it's a fair question…" Hermione explained everything to Draco even about the letters and what Harry had told her about the person being a female. Draco asked if he could see them. After reading he looked at her with a smile. "What?" she asked

"Luna was right this person does care for you, are you opposed to a same sex relationship?"

"I never really thought about it but I don't see why not…can't be any worse then Ron and the letters have really touched me."

"then I say go off and be happy, I'll send you the address of the new house, you just tell me when you want to move and I'll send my people over to move you." He stands up as does she and he walks her to the fireplace. She leans over and gives him a small hug.

"Thanks Draco…for everything"

"You are very welcome"

"I'll be in touch" she steps in the fire "home" and with a flash she's back at Ginny's

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled. Ginny came running out of the bathroom and Sebastian came out of his room to see what the commotion was

"What?" Ginny asked

"Oh good you're both home get dressed we're going out I have the best news"

Ginny and Sebastian look at each other then to Hermione and shrug their shoulders as they walk back into their rooms to get changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (I do own Sebastian Corax)

I Want to Know You

Chapter 4

**Monday **

Hermione came back from an early meeting with her boss. She had given him her two weeks notice and although he was not happy about it he agreed that the opportunity was too good to pass up and if she was ever unhappy the Ministry would always find a place for her. When she went to dinner with Ginny and Sebastian she explained all the details of Draco's offer and they were like two kids at Christmas. In fact Ginny told her she could never quit her job.

When she reached her office she saw Strix with his usual red envelope

"Hello Strix, sorry I'm late" she took the envelope sat down at her desk opened it and cast the truth spell. With its familiar glow indicating all was true she read it with a new eagerness

_Good Morning Angel_

_~ I can't wait to taste your kiss ~_

_I'm sad to admit this poem is not a sonnet but with you as my muse I'm inspired to write volumes._

_I was not in your year at Hogwarts, and I'm flattered that you have the famous Harry Potter analyzing my letters. I have known Ron to be abusive and I'm glad he wasn't cruel to you and as usual your keen intellect has served you well, I don't dislike Ron we have a history that dictates my actions out of respect. You mentioned moving in with your friend Ginny, does that mean you would no longer be with Ron? If that's true I hope things work out for the best and my letters were not the catalyst._

_I have often wondered what a date with you would be like and I envisioned something along the lines of a picnic lunch near a lake perhaps. Maybe apparate to America and visit some of their libraries or museums then back home and end the day by a warm fire listening to you read me your favorite book (what is your favorite book?). I may be bold and ask you for a kiss because your lip print at the end of your last letter made me smile. I hope if we ever do meet you are not disappointed. _

_As a special treat, if you cast a duplication charm on this letter you will have the copy to keep and something interesting will happen to the original._

_Yours_

_ Poe_

Hermione's curiosity was piqued she drew her wand and muttered the duplication spell. As normal the letter duplicated itself beside the original. The original began to fold in on itself like origami, Hermione watched quietly as the parchment transformed into a paper lioness. When Hermione went to pick it up the figure leapt across the desktop out of her reach the lioness took a sitting pose and began to change again only this time it remained a lioness but no longer paper. It became crystal, red crystal like a ruby. Hermione waited a moment staring to see if the transformation was complete. Once she was satisfied she picked it up and examined it before placing it on her desk next to her wand. A large smile spread across her face as she picked up her quill. She no longer cared if this was a woman, she wanted to know her.

_Dearest Poe,_

_Very clever bit of magic making the parchment turn into a crystal lioness, thank you. All is settling down after a crazy weekend. The week went by with no issues until Friday night, I won't bore you with too much detail but Ron took me out on the town. We got dressed up, went to Draco Malfoy's restaurant The Wand and had a very nice dinner, I thought Ron was going to propose, the setting was very romantic…instead he asked me to join him and another couple in a foursome. I was shocked and a little bit hurt, I'm not a prude but that was the wrong time. Then he got mad at me and grabbed me so Draco stepped in and sent Ron off. Then Draco said he wanted to speak to me about working for him, he explained his offer and told me the timing was bad with the whole Ron incident just moments before so I could go home and think about it._

_When I got home Ron wasn't there. I wrote him a note breaking up with him, told him to contact me if he wanted to talk. I owled Ginny and accepted her offer to move in. Saturday morning I was packed and ready to go to Ginny's when Harry popped in. Harry told me that he was almost 100% sure the person writing me was a woman. So since you know I use the truth spell on your letters I'm asking you; are you male or female? And while I'm asking questions how about…do you have a job? Do you live in London? What's your favorite color? Favorite food?_

_I went to Draco's Saturday night and accepted his offer and a new house as a company perk, so Gin, Sebastian and I will be moving soon. It's like my entire life has changed in a matter of days. I'll be starting a new job, moving to a new place, not being with Ron after so long and now writing to you. I'm very excited._

_You must know me quite well because that date sounds perfect. My favorite book is Alice in Wonderland, and I'd be happy to read it to you and I wouldn't be opposed to a kiss. I'm glad my lip print made you smile. I doubt that I could be disappointed with you. Since I'm no longer with Ron I am free to meet you now._

_Always_

_ Hermione_

Hermione read over the letter before folding it into the envelope and giving it to Strix. After Strix was out of sight she looked around her office and sighed at all the things that had to be done before she left it two weeks. So in true Hermione fashion she sat at her desk and made a list.

**Wednesday**

Ron came home to a half empty flat, his eyes red and bloodshot. After the fiasco at dinner Friday night he went to Oliver's flat to crash before practice on Saturday. Oliver convinced him to stay and let Hermione cool off for a while. Ron tried to focus on what was missing but it was difficult every thing was so clean…and empty. He poured himself some orange juice and sat at the kitchen table staring at the note with his name on it. After taking a shower he sat on the sofa with his note and opened it.

_Dearest Ron,_

_As you could probably guess I've moved out. This has nothing to do with your behavior Friday night although it certainly was a factor. This also has nothing to do with my mystery writer. You and I are not meant to be romantically involved. That is not to say I don't love you, I will always love you but more like a brother, like I love Harry. You need someone a bit more your speed…we have nothing in common and to pretend to be interested in each others lives is not worth it for either of us. _

_I don't mean to hurt you. This decision was not easy for me but I know you would never make it so I have to. I know this is going to make you angry but I don't want to date you anymore, I still want to be friends but if you choose not to continue our friendship I'll understand. That will hurt me but I'll understand. If you want to talk I'll be staying at Ginny's, feel free to contact me. I'm always here for you_

_Love always_

_ Hermione_

Ron was furious. He started by flipping the coffee table over. Hermione left him. He pulled a picture of the two of them off the mantle before downing a bottle of fire whiskey

He was barely able to Floo but Ron managed to get to Ginny's where he was greeted by Sebastian

"Out of me way mate I need to see Hermione" Ron slurred and swayed on his feet

"ye betta 'ave a seat mate an calm down" Sebastian instructed

"SHE DUMPED ME" Ron yelled in his face as Ginny came running into the living room in a fury

"Ron as my brother I love you but …."

"Hermione said we could talk…it's in the letter" Ron shoves a crumpled parchment into Ginny's hand

"Yes Ron…you can talk, but not like this…not drunk" Ginny eased him to the sofa

"She dumped me Ginny, just like that…probably for that stupid letter writer" Ron mumbled and gin and Sebastian exchanged looks." He gave her a bloody owl; I could have given her an owl. Ron continues to mumble and Sebastian pulls gin aside

"Now wat luv?" he asked

"Wait for him to pass out and take him home. I'm gonna be late for my shift at St Mungo's" Ginny apparated out

"Damn" Sebastian said looking at Ron's sleeping form

At St. Mungo's Ginny was on the last hour of her six hour shift and was filling out some paperwork in her office when there was a knock.

"Come in" Ginny said without looking up. She felt the visitor enter and sit at the chair opposite her desk. She looked up with a confused expression. "Malfoy, what brings you here? Are you feeling ok?" she asked putting aside her paperwork. Draco waves his hand

"I'm fine" Draco replies

"Tea? Coffee? "Ginny offered

"Nothing thank you. I'm here because of Hermione."

"Oh…is something wrong?" she asked cautiously

"Well as you know she'll be working for me in a couple of weeks and I just want to protect my investment. I want to make sure she can focus. A lot of things have hit her very quickly over the past few weeks; the issues with weasel at my restaurant, getting stood up for Neville's wedding, my job offer and this mysterious letter writer." Draco's cold grey eyes locked with Ginny's blue ones

"Well you know Hermione…she's handled more then this she'll be fine." Ginny assured him

"Yes I know but never so many things directly tied to her emotions and we both know that emotions are never her strong suit."

"What can I do to help you?" Ginny pressed

"You can assure me that this new 'pen pal' is genuine and not looking to mess with her head" Draco flashes his smirk

"What does that have to do with me?" Ginny asked firmly

Draco looked around to assure they were alone he leaned himself across Ginny's desk and whispered "You can hide the paper and ink….but not the owl."

"Damn it, I knew I should have gone with a local breed, I just wanted something unique" Ginny confesses then looks at Draco seriously "Draco I assure you I have loved Hermione since I was twelve and if she will consent to be with me my intention is to hold on to her and make her happy for as long as I can. Please don't tell her…."

"I have no intention of telling her, she told me the letters have touched her. This was after Harry told her he was sure it was a woman writing them. I must say you treat her better then your brother, the git nearly struck her…but you know all that"

"Yes she told us that the night she moved in. She said she was 'touched' that's great. Oh and thanks for the mansion, Hermione took us by. We are very excited to move in next week" Ginny smiled

"I need Hermione to be comfortable and accessible, but I don't want to monopolize all of her time" He explained

"I'll give her all the time and support she needs and I'll understand when she has to work late until she learns the ropes. She's very excited and has been looking into management classes at night so she can be with you during the day. She's nervous and doesn't like to fail."

"That's why I hired her, I know she won't fail…she never does" Draco smiled "I also figured that if she was serious about being with you it would be best if you and I got along better then this indifference we have, since we would be the main people in her life." Draco shifted in his chair

"Draco I think I understand you a lot better since the war. My family is not so bad except for Ron, I don't know what happened to him but mom is still waiting for you to come to a Weasley family dinner…any Sunday we are there…" Ginny said brightly

"Maybe in light of my new employee I will come by" Draco conceded

"How did you trace the owl?" Ginny asked in a relaxed manner

"When Hermione came to see me on Saturday, after she accepted my offer and we ironed out a few details she showed me the letters and explained how everything in this little melodrama was playing out. I saw the description of the owl and what she had named it. I figured it wasn't local so I went to Eyelops Emporium and asked if anyone had purchased that breed. As he looked for the order form he described your hair and I knew instantly." He smiled

"Well thanks for not blowing my cover. I'll keep her happy at home if you keep her happy at work?" Ginny extended her hand

"Deal" he took her hand and she pulled him into a hug he wasn't expecting "Thanks Ginny. Maybe I'll see you on Sunday." Draco left her office with a pop.

When Ginny got home from her shift Hermione wasn't there so she took the opportunity to explain her visit from Draco to Sebastian as they sat down for a bite to eat.

"Tis gettin a wee complicated lass"

"I know but it won't be too much longer"

"I hope ye know what yur doin" he stabbed a potato off her plate and ate it

"I think I convinced Draco to come to dinner at the Burrow on Sunday" she jabs a piece of beef off his plate

"Oh to be sure that will be interesting to see"

"You have no faith in me after all these years….it saddens me" Ginny joked

"Too many things can go wrong, it's not you" he assured her "I've seen ye pull off some pretty incredible stunts….but this is huge. Did ya eva stop to tink tat Mione might be a wee bit upset when she finds out ya been deceiving her all this time?"

"I'm hopping she won't be" Ginny smiles and Sebastian rolls his eyes


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (I do own Sebastian Corax)

I Want to Know You

Chapter 5

**Monday **

Hermione sat in her office it was early and the sun was streaming in she had to start packing and setting up her office for the new person who would be replacing her. Plus she had to set up a new office at Malfoy Industries and pack her flat to move.

Strix tapped on the window in Hermione's office and her face lit up as she crossed the floor to let him in "Strix" she squealed as the grey owl perched on her stand with his usual red envelope

Hermione opened the letter performed her truth spell and began to read

_My Beautiful Angel,_

_~ I can't wait to be on my knees ~_

_I'm glad you like the lioness. That week does sound crazy and it sounds like it took its toll on you. I hope you're eating properly and resting. I sorry to say that I can believe Ron would be physically aggressive with you…or anyone for that matter. Good thing Draco was there. Speaking of Draco what a fantastic job offer. It seems like the perfect opportunity to learn about a very big part of the wizarding world. I'm glad you accepted his offer I think you'll be a great asset to Malfoy Industries._

_I say again that I hope my letters were not the catalyst for all this pain you're experiencing. I wrote the letters to try and spare some of this drama. Now on to your questions; yes I am a female and I hope that doesn't stop you from writing or wanting to meet me. I do have a job but anymore detail about that and you could easily find out who I was. I live just outside of London. My favorite color is blue and my favorite food is Italian._

_Congratulations on your new place and I hope the move goes smoothly. I'm glad all these sudden changes are making you excited rather then scared. Change scares most people. _

_I'm pleased that my date sounds perfect to you. Alice in Wonderland sounds intriguing. If you wouldn't be opposed to a kiss, what else wouldn't you be opposed to? Say, hypothetically, during this kiss I should touch your face or perhaps graze my hand across your shirt just lightly skimming your breasts. Would you be opposed to that? You might be opposed to it if you could see the smile I have on my face thinking about it._

_I'm truly am sorry to hear that you broke up with Ron but you said it was coming for a while so I'm glad it wasn't because of my letters. I am very anxious to meet you but I think we should wait a little bit only because you're moving, staring new classes and a new job…I don't want to take your focus. I want you to do your best and not have me as a distraction _

_Besides there are 3 more lines to my poem…_

_Love_

_ Poe_

Hermione read the letter over twice before the warm tingling feeling subsided, only one other person had given her this intensely warm feeling, but that was so long ago. What was it about the words that made her feel that way? She couldn't figure it out. Was it the fact that this was the first letter that was signed 'love'? Could this girl really love her? and why didn't this revelation scare her? Going over to her desk she started to write her response.

_My Darling Poe,_

_To ease your mind Ginny is a Healer and takes proper care of me and I'm doing well. I'm very excited to start work next week and my new classes._

_As always to ease your mind the letters had nothing to do with Ron and his behavior he's an adult and should act like one._

_The fact that you are a female doesn't deter me from wanting to meet you, I'm glad you have a job and you seem to live fairly close by I also like Italian food. We'll be moving to the new place this week Draco is sending people over to help us. Everything is in boxes right now but hopefully by the weekend we'll be in and settled._

_So this 'hypothetical' kiss and the grazing of my breasts would, hypothetically, start to turn me on. So of course I would hypothetically return the favor by kissing you back and possibly caress your butt. Hypothetically of course. Although I really wish I could see the smile on your face._

_Well I'm very anxious to meet you as well but I agree that we should wait until my life settles into a normal routine again. So there are only 3 lines left to my poem, does that mean I'll see you on 3 weeks?…I hope so. I'm also intrigued by the fact that your last letter was signed 'love' and I thought it would make me nervous but it doesn't it actually made me feel very secure. Now I just hope I can live up to your expectations of me._

_Yours Always_

_ Hermione_

She placed the letter in an envelope sealed with another lip print and set Strix off with it. She looked around the room for a box to place her things in.

**Tuesday**

The Packing was done and Draco's men showed up right on time to move them into the new mansion. The way the new place was laid out each of them practically had their own apartment; each suite contained a bedroom, a sitting room/office and a very large bathroom.

Hermione was supervising the move and it was going rather smoothly. Ginny told her about Ron's surprise visit and Hermione thanked her for sending him off. She had no desire to speak to him when he was drunk. She did send Ron an owl and told him she would talk to him at the Burrow on Sunday providing he wasn't drunk. Ron owled her back and agreed saying he was looking forward to seeing her.

**Wednesday**

Was spent with Ginny and Sebastian unpacking and reorganizing their new place. Hermione had received her class schedule and her first week's itinerary for Malfoy Industries. Monday was going to be a very busy day and she wanted everything in the house done and put away so she could focus on her duties. By Thursday evening everything was unpacked and put away.

Friday night Sebastian had a date so Ginny and Hermione were alone for the first time in a month. Hermione decided it would be a good chance for her and Ginny to have some girl time and Ginny was all for it (anything to have Hermione to herself for a little while). They sat on the couch under the quilt Mrs. Weasley had made them

"Well this brings back memories" Hermione said as she sipped her cocoa

"Our midnight chats in the common room?" Ginny grinned

"You remember?" Hermione asked surprised

"How could I not? We had great talks" Ginny defended

"Well I'm glad you think so cuz I want to talk to you again" Hermione's tone went serious

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked cautiously

"No not at all …just some 'girl talk' to catch up. Things have been so crazy the past few weeks I feel like I haven't seen you in a month"

"Well if its girl talk …may I assume the position?" Ginny asked with a sly grin. Hermione rolled her eyes playfully with a big smile as she slid to the far end of the couch. Ginny stretched out to her full length placing her head in Hermione's lap. Instinctively Hermione began stroking Ginny's hair

"So what's on your mind?" Ginny asked

"Oh nothing specific, it's just that Harry found out that my letter writer is a woman"

Ginny cringes, this was the last topic she wanted to be discussing with Hermione

"Really? Well that's…unexpected. Are you planning on meeting her soon?" Ginny tried to sound casual

"Well she and I agreed to wait until after the move, until I have had time to settle into my new job and she told me there were 3 more lines to my poem. So there is no pressure."

"So you seem happy, how do you feel about all that?" Ginny asked

"Well I think every thing happens for a reason and I see no harm with all this change, I really have grown quite fond of her. I look forward to the letters every week. She just sounds so…different from everyone else I just hope she hasn't put me too high on a pedestal that I can't live up to her idea of me. The letters are almost hypnotic"

"I read the letters and I don't think she'll be disappointed, you really are an incredible person" Ginny smiled then thought to herself 'whoops said too much'

"Thanks Gin" Hermione leans down and kisses Ginny's forehead. Ginny closes her eyes trying to savor the feel of Hermione's soft lips and her sweet scent.

"As long as you're happy that's what matters…so working for Draco huh? Never thought I'd see that and Merlin this house is too cool." Ginny tries to steer the conversation away from the letters and hopes that when all is revealed Hermione won't be too mad at her.

"I KNOW Draco was way too generous, he's not really a bad guy, the war really changed him, he's still an arrogant bastard sometimes but it's not as evil…if that makes sense. Speaking of the house, why don't we test out the Jacuzzi?

Ginny's eyes lit up as she leap of the couch

"Sounds great"

**Sunday**

Everyone is at the Burrow and the kitchen is buzzing with people and noise. Last Christmas for a gift all the Weasley kids, their spouses plus Harry and Hermione pooled their money to remodel the kitchen and dinning room for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Molly and Arthur Weasley went on a short weekend getaway before the hustle of the holidays started so when they were gone everyone came over. Plans had already been drawn and re-drawn until finally they all agreed on a design. The new space was more then enough to accommodate the entire Weasley clan including spouses and children. The best thing was when it was only Molly and Arthur the room compacted itself but when it was needed the cozy 10 x 10 dining room stretched out to an impressive 60 x 40 grand dinning hall. Molly and Arthur were very please and thankful that along with the dining room they had also replaced all the kitchen appliances.

The Weasley kids were just about to start playing Quidditch

"Well there's only nine of us playing…someone will have to sit out" said Ron

"What if I join you" Draco's drawl preceded him as the group looked into the sun to see two figures coming over the pitch. Ginny smiled Draco was here and he brought Hermione. Ginny's heart leapt as they approached the group. Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. Ron came up to her, the group braced for the yelling

"May we talk later?" Ron whispered

"Of course" Hermione smiled and sat next to Luna on the bench

"Ok then lets do it this way….Ron and Draco can be captains and we'll choose schoolyard style" said Charlie

"You choose first it's your pitch" Draco said to Ron

"I'll take Harry" Ron smiled

As the late morning turned into early afternoon the teams ended up as Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred and Harry against Draco, Ginny, Sebastian, George and Percy. Oddly enough Percy was a very good Keeper and the game was tied as Draco and Harry fought for the snitch. With a dangerous take on the Wronski Feint Harry emerged with the snitch ending the game 180 to 150.

They all went in to get cleaned up. After eating and chatting about the game the large group broke off into smaller ones. Hermione was talking to Draco about the classes she had found, the twins were talking to Percy and Charlie about the new location they opened up and some new products. Sebastian, Ginny and Bill were discussing Quidditch and Luna was helping Molly clean up. Ron came down and spotted Hermione.

"Excuse me Malfoy; can I have a word with Hermione?" Ron asked quietly

"Sure thing. Hermione we can finish this later" Draco walked off to chat with Ginny

Ron and Hermione walked through the garden silently until they came to the stone bench they both sat and Ron turned to Hermione.

"I'm sorry…I acted like such a git the night we went to dinner…that's not how I wanted the evening to go."

"I should hope not" Hermione interjected

"I don't want to loose you Hermione I want to fix things. Don't you love me anymore?"

"Ron I explained it all in my letter, I will always love you…just not as a boyfriend, we're too different, and we're not compatible." Hermione's tone was gentle "But you'll never loose me, after all we've been through together we'll be friends for life and nothing will get between that friendship."

"What will I do without you?" Ron asked

"Ron I'm not dying, I'm here for you…but if we continue dating we'll end up hating each other and they'll be no way to salvage our friendship and I don't want to walk away for good, how about you?"

"I guess your right." Ron conceded

From a distance Draco and Ginny watched the exchange between Ron and Hermione

"See Ginny …you were worried this would be bad" Draco mused

Hermione slaps Ron hard in the face, Ron returns the slap as Ginny and Draco run to the garden as they run Ginny shoot a side glace to Draco

"You were saying?" Ginny chided

Once they got to the couple Ron was standing over Hermione with his hands balled into fists. Draco leaps at Ron with a spectacular mid air tackle and the rest of the family reached the garden. The twins pulled Draco and Ron apart. Luna and Ginny gently collected Hermione from the ground. They lead her toward the house hearing Ron scream 'I'm sorry'.

Harry was in Ron's face in a flash

"What the hell man?"

"I didn't realize…."

"What that you HIT Hermione?"

"It was all so fast" Ron said

"You know what Ron as an Auror I should report this but I'm gonna let Hermione decide. Harry stormed off to the house with Draco and the twins in his wake.

Inside Luna was questioning Hermione about what had provoked Ron.

"It happened so quickly, one minute we had just agreed to be friends…Ron said 'friends with benefits' he wanted to sleep with me, he came at me so I slapped him and he punched me and I fell off the bench and…then I don't remember"

"You fell off the bench and hit your head on it" Ginny explained as she removed the ice pack from the back of Hermione's head "see?" Ginny produced a towel full of ice and covered in blood. Hermione fainted, Ginny caught her and Mrs. Weasley told her to get her up to Ginny's old room. Harry came in just in time to see Hermione's limp body being levitated upstairs

"Is she alright?" he asked in general

"She's hit her head, Ginny showed her the blood and she fainted…so Ginny moved her" Luna told Harry, Draco and the twins

"Where's Ron?" asked Molly

"We secured him to a tree" Fred said

"He'll be fine for a bit mum don't look so horrified" George smiled

The group had dwindled down to harry and Luna who were talking to Molly over tea. Everyone else headed home.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Ginny's old room. In Ginny's old bed lay Hermione with Ginny holding the ice pack still on her head. Ginny performed some spells and the gash healed. Ginny brushed the hair from Hermione's face and all the red head could think about was kissing her. Forcing that thought from her mind she gently called to Hermione trying to get her to wake up, course there was a spell for this but it was very abrupt and Ginny didn't want to scare Hermione anymore then she has been.

"Mione?"Ginny whispered with a soft shake to her shoulder "Mione wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and looked around until they fell on Ginny and her wide smile, Hermione's heart did a little flip and felt that old warm feeling from her school days. She thought it strange and wondered why now of all times but dismissed it as disorientation.

Ginny filled her in on what happened and proceeded to get up off the bed when she felt a hand grasp her hand. She looked down at Hermione's big caramel eyes with confusion.

"Stay here with me for a bit, let me just rest." Hermione asked

"I was gonna let you rest that's why I was going"

"Lay here with me…please, I miss spending summers here and lying next to you…I could never get used to sleeping alone when we got back to school." Hermione looked down at the sheets.

"Let me go and tell them you're ok"

"Tell Harry I don't want to press charges against Ron" Hermione instructed and Ginny was out the door and back before Hermione even noticed.

Ginny changed and slid into her bed next to Hermione who slid into her with her back toward the redhead. Hermione reached under the covers until she found Ginny's hand and draped it over her own waist. Ginny caught on and pulled Hermione to her chest in a protective manner. Hermione held the hand that Ginny had around her waist. Before Ginny drifted off the sleep she thought she heard Hermione mumble something about feeling safe and that made her smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (I do own Sebastian Corax)

I Want to Know You

Chapter 6

**Monday**

The small arm that draped over her midsection made Hermione turn to the sleeping body next to her. Quickly the events from last night came into focus as she touched the back of her head gingerly and winced as a tiny jolt of pain shot through her. Ginny stirred and tightened her grip on Hermione. Hermione turned to her smiling

"Gin, wake up its three in the morning we need to get back home."

Ginny sat up rubbing her eyes as Hermione's smiling face came into focus.

"How's your head?" Ginny asked

"It's sore"

"Let me see" Ginny tiled Hermione's head to look at the gash "Still closed and no bleeding it'll hurt for a day or so…do you have a headache or nausea or dizziness?"

"Nope"

"Then I guess your ok…we should get home" Ginny got up and Hermione followed, or tired to as soon as she stood up she got dizzy and fell back onto Ginny who caught her. "Oy maybe you're not ok but lets apparate home I have potions there for this, hold on"

With a pop they were back at the new house. Ginny carried Hermione to her room and placed her on the bed. Hermione's eyes opened

"My room, I swore I was at the Burrow"

"We were, just lay there I have a potion for you" Ginny went to her own bathroom and rooted through boxes until she found the potion she was looking for. Hermione propped herself up on her pillows as Ginny came in

"Here this will clear your head, I'll call Draco and tell him you're still under the weather" Ginny said

"Thanks Ginny but I really have to go in."

"How did I know you were gonna say that?" Ginny asked with a grin

Hermione got up and went into her shower; the water was drowning out the loud protests from Ginny. When Hermione emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel Ginny stopped talking and moved to the door to leave the room she was almost free when she hears Hermione call to her.

"Ginny" Hermione called out stopping the redhead she turns to look at Hermione "Thanks for last night, it was the best nights sleep I've had in a while"

"Anytime" Ginny left closing the door behind her

Hermione got herself dressed despite Ginny's argument. She called Draco, he told her to stay home as well and after another argument Draco told her that he would meet her in her office at nine that morning.

Hermione flooed to Malfoy Industries and took the elevator to her office. When she walked in she was stunned and before she could fully register what she was seeing the door slammed closed behind her. Before she had the chance to turn around to see who shut the door she was shoved roughly to the floor falling forward on her hands and knees. When she tried to get up she was grabbed by the back of her hair and thrown hard into the corner of her oak desk hitting her temple in the process, her wand was drawn but soon knocked out of her hand, she was yanked to her feet only to find herself looking into the furious eyes of Ron Weasley.

"Ronald, let go of me, what are you doing here? What have you done to my office?" she asked in shock. Ron places a silencing charm on the room before speaking in a menacing tone

"Oh I'm sorry honey….thought you might like some pictures for your new office and don't you recognize your owl?" Ron replied with sarcasm dripping from every word

As Hermione looked around the office she saw large nude photos of her plastered all around the walls, dozens of them, and when the blood and feathers became clearer she began to cry and sink to her knees but Ron lifted her up, he smiled and slapped her hard across the face.

"I told you I would hunt down that bloody bird" he spat at her, another slap and she was knocked flat on her back as she tried to crawl toward the door. Ron kicked her in the ribs as she drew a breath sharply she knew at least two of them were broken. As Hermione curled into the fetal position trying to protect herself Ron stood over her and kicked her hard in the back as Hermione let out a grunt. She was viciously dragged to her feet, Ron had a firm grip on the back of her head and he slammed her face first into the wall of the office a few times breaking her nose on the third or fourth try.

He pushed her back against the wall and she let out a whimper of pain as he pinned both her wrists above her head with one of his hands.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione whispered

"Because I love you, Merlin knows no one else does"

Ron produced a dagger from his pocket and Hermione's eyes widened in fear

"And when I'm done with you, no one will ever want you"

Ron wrestled her down to the floor shoving her face into the carpet. He ripped her shirt off of her pinning her arms with the tangled material. Once she was bound he slowly carved 'Ronald' into her back between her shoulder blades. The carpet muffled her screams as she struggles under him. He ripped off her panties and skirt and undid his pants while he positioned himself at her ass. She could feel the blood from the cuts seeping warm down her back.

He felt around her hole with his finger. He leans over her to whisper in her ear "You're not even wet, but don't worry sweetie we can fix that." He ran he palm over the fresh cuts and lubricated his dick with her blood before adding his spit to it "There, that should do it"

Hermione cried out in anguish as Ron entered her from behind, she felt as though she'd been ripped in half. Ron kept pumping into her back and fourth several times before he came in her ass. He flipped her over onto her back, she cried out in pain as she landed on the fresh, bleeding cuts. Ron was on her straddling her midsection pinning her down. "Now you my love, are gonna quit this job, marry me and forget all about this bird and your little girlfriend…" Hermione's eyes widened in shock "oh yes I heard…everyone's talking about it, thanks to Harry's investigation they're all laughing at me behind my back and we can't have that. We can't have you leaving me for a girl." Ron leans in and kisses her hard.

"Ron, stop Pl...Pl...Please" Hermione's voice pleaded as best she could with her swollen jaw. Ron's response to her pleas was a hard punch to the face she watched terrified as he maneuvered himself at her entrance.

Draco opened the door to Hermione's office just in time to hear Ron cast the imperious curse on a bruised and bloodied Hermione. Draco didn't even have time to draw his wand before he kicked Ron in the face sending him across the room. Ron was back at Draco's throat in an instant and the two exchanged punches. Ron knocked Draco half way across the room but Draco was on him in a flash and had him in a body bind taking his wand. Draco ran to the doorway and told his security team to send for Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley immediately.

Draco removed the imperious curse from Hermione who was breathing heavily; he removed his cloak and covered her exposed parts as best he could with it. He cradled her head in his lap afraid to move her too much Hermione eyes opened as she reached for him and he took her hand. Stroking her hair gently she flinched at his touch, Draco leaned over and whispered

"Shh luv, don't move Weasel is bound and I sent for Harry and Ginny…you're ok…I'm here with you and you're safe, I'm not moving till they get here." Draco's voice soothed her and her breathing slowed in time with his own her eyes fluttered and then closed.

Ginny Weasley came through the door to the office and instantly ran to Draco and Hermione pulling out her wand to check Hermione's vital signs

"She's stable…my god what happened?" Ginny asked as she has a better look around

"Your brother did this" Draco shrugs his head toward the corner where Ron is still bound with his pants around his ankles "I didn't move her get her to St Mungo's I'm gonna wait here for Harry." Ginny nodded as she and Draco lifted Hermione into Ginny's arms

"What's all the…" Ginny began to notice the condition of the office

"Ron killed Strix" Draco said with a solemn tone

"Oh Merlin"

Draco patted her back and with a pop they were gone. Draco pulled Hermione's chair around from her desk noticing the red envelope, he tucked it in his pocket. He rolled the chair in front of Ron and Draco sat there tapping his wand on his leg. Draco rolled the chair back and fourth in between Ron's open legs coming dangerously close to running over his dick and balls. Ron could only whimper

"Now we'll just wait for Potter, and if Hermione doesn't press charges you can bet Malfoy Industries will." Draco said with a smirk

About fifteen minutes went by before Harry Potter came through the office door breathless

"Sorry, I was on a case and….." he looks around "what the hell happened?"

Draco explained what went on from the point he came in and told Harry he would press charges. Harry cast a spell on Ron's wand and confirmed the use of the Imperious Curse much to his disappointment. Harry sent a team of Aurors to St. Mungo's to get Ginny's report on Hermione's injuries and another team to document and photograph the office. Harry took Ron to the Ministry where he was remanded to Azkaban awaiting trial.

After the Aurors left Draco called in his own crew to clean the office which will now be used as a file room. Draco had all of Hermione's things moved to an office closer to his own. Once he arrived at St. Mungo's Ginny was sipping a tea waiting for him. Draco arranged to take care of all of Hermione's medical expenses and when he was done with the mountain of forms Ginny took him to Hermione's room. On the way down the corridor Draco explained what happened when Harry arrived and where Ron was.

When they got to Hermione's bed she was sleeping. Draco took her hand in his

"Well she had three broken ribs which caused some internal bleeding, a broken nose, and two black eyes." Ginny wipes her eyes "a concussion, a bruised back, sexual violation, and a busted knee. We managed to fix all that…but…but I can't remove the scars on her back" Ginny's voice failed her

"Scars?" Draco asked extending his hand to hers

Ginny took a deep breath "Ron…carved his name in her back and I healed them but I can't make them go away…I hope he's locked up forever."

A strange expression washed over Draco's face at Ginny's description of the scars.

Draco let go of Hermione and embraced Ginny as she began to cry harder. "I can't forgive him Draco, not for this he broke Hermione. I should have been honest with her and got her away from him…I shouldn't have wasted time with all this letter nonsense. This is all my fault"

"Don't do this luv, don't blame yourself…it will eat at you" Draco tried to sooth her

"He's right Gin" Harry walked into the room and looked down at Hermione then back at Draco and Ginny "This isn't your fault, Ron is an adult and he made very bad choices."

"She should rest, we should go" Ginny suggested as she wiped her eyes

"Oh here this was in her office" Draco handed Ginny the red envelope.

As Ginny took the envelope from Draco her head hung low on her shoulders. Harry and Draco both put their arms around her

"When she wakes up Gin just have a talk with her…she'll understand. Why don't you come for dinner tonight…You too Draco" asked Harry

"Thanks Harry but I'm working a double and I want to be her when she does wake up. Did you tell mom and dad what happened?" Ginny sighed

"Yeah, your mother cried and Arthur was so …disappointed…"

"What will happen to Ron?" Ginny could barley get the words out as she looked up at him

"I don't know…he used and unforgivable curse, he could get the dementor's kiss" Harry said

Ginny shuddered "Isn't there something…do you think either of you could do anything? That would just kill mom and dad." Ginny was sobbing

"Ginny, I realize he's your brother and you love him but I don't know that Harry or I could persuade the Ministry." He looked at the broken girl in front of him and looked at Harry with a sigh "but we'll try…I promise you we will try" Draco assured her "I have to go, if she needs anything just charge it to me." He hugs Ginny and with a crack he's gone.

"I have to go too Gin, but really this is not your fault…try to remember that." Said Harry

When Ginny was done with her rounds she changed and made her way back to Hermione's room where she was happy and surprised to see Luna at her bedside reading the Quibbler out loud.

"Hey Luna, any change?" Ginny asked trying to sound positive

"She's been stirring but she hasn't woken up." Luna motioned for Ginny to come closer "but don't worry…she will, come sit with me Gin."

Ginny takes a chair and moves it next to Luna's. Luna takes Ginny's hand in hers and looks at her straight in the eyes.

"Ginny, Harry filled me in on all this letter business…well the parts I didn't figure out, and there is something we need to talk about. Something I've never told anyone." The seriousness of Luna's tone caught Ginny by surprised and made her very curious

"Ok Luna, you have my attention" Ginny said

"Back when we were at Hogwarts, Hermione and I became ….very …intimate" A pang of jealousy perked up in Ginny but she kept quiet as Luna continued "Once she got accustomed to my …quirkiness she realized my intelligence rivaled her own and we dated briefly."

Ginny couldn't control herself "I didn't know that." Ginny managed to sound casual

"It was very brief, but not very physical; it was more intellectual, we had very open and deep discussions about everything and anything….but mostly about you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Hermione loved you then…she told me, course I knew before she said anything, but the point is she STILL loves you. The day we broke up I told her to go to you and tell you because I knew you felt the same way.

"Why didn't she?" Ginny said with a touch of anger

"Why didn't you? Luna bit back

"…if it didn't work out…if I destroyed the friendship…I could never live my life without her in it." Ginny's eyes welled with tears as Luna pulled her into a hug. After a minute or two Ginny looked up at Luna with a new realization on her face "she felt the same…didn't she?"

"Yes she did, loosing your friendship was something she would never risk"

"Why be with Ron? He was so wrong; he hurt her so much…"

"I suspect he's been hurting more then we knew. Everyone has different needs…some people can go through life without ever loving another person; other people can't exist without being loved. Hermione needs love, all her intelligence and logic can't replace that. She is a sensitive creature with no idea how her emotions work. with her intelligence she is decades ahead of the average person but with her emotions she's still a teenager in some ways So when she couldn't be with the woman she loved, she settled for the one person who loved her." Luna stated

"That doesn't make me feel any less guilty"

"It's not supposed to" Luna's brutal honesty shinning through

"I guess not, if I was any kind of a friend I would have done something sooner….if I wasn't such a spinless coward none of this would have happened"

"Ginny, no one who knows you could ever accuse you of being a coward and this thing with Ron...it would have happened…it's the way Ron is. You can spend your time dwelling on the past and things you can't change but the guilt you feel won't help you or her. The question you need to ask yourself is 'what do you do with the information?' and take the appropriate steps." Luna concluded her speech with a fierce hug for Ginny. When Ginny broke the hug Luna stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, you have a lot to think about. I'll be here if you need me. Trust yourself and trust Hermione above all trust your hearts" Luna leaves the room and Ginny sits back down t Hermione's side, takes her hand in hers and lays her head down on the bed entwining their fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (I do own Sebastian Corax)

**A/N: Hermione's thoughts will be in bold**

I Want to Know You

Chapter 7

**Tuesday**

Throughout the course of the evening Ginny had worked her way onto the foot of Hermione's bed. As the morning sun beamed into her eyes, she woke up and stretched out her sore muscles. She looked down at her long time friend and was pleased to see her still sleeping. Ginny checked Hermione's vitals and she was still stable, the sleeping potion Ginny had given her was still working through her system. Ginny was awake for a good portion of the night thinking of what and how to tell Hermione, she knew she had too but was still worried that she'd be angry with her despite the encouragement from her friends. There was so much to think about

Meanwhile at the Ministry Harry received an owl from Draco requesting that he meet him for lunch at the café around the corner. Harry walked in and Draco waved him over to his table

"Hey Potter" Draco gestured for Harry to sit

"What's on your mind Malfoy?" Harry said in a friendly tone. The use of their surnames has changed over the years from a venomous jab to a friendly rapport between the two of them.

"I need a favor" Draco stated sipping his tea

Harry smiled "What can I do for the great Draco Malfoy?"

Draco leaned in close "The dagger…the one weasel used…I need to see it" Draco said in an almost hush tone

"Its evidence, that won't be easy….can I ask why?"

"If it's what I think it is…I could remove the scars from Hermione's back"

"What? How? What do you think it is?" Harry asked excitedly

Draco leaned back as the waiter brought Harry tea and a sandwich, "Ages ago when the wizards first existed they were few but all of them were purebloods, each pureblood family created an enchanted dagger. This enchantment would allow the family to mark their property so no other pureblood family could acquire it. This dagger could mark anything it touched; wood, stone, metal even flesh."

"Flesh?" Harry looked at him confused

"Some families were in the habit of marking their houselves" Draco continued "it's quite possible weasel didn't know what he was using and thought it just to be a family heirloom"

"How can you tell if this is the right type of dagger?" Harry asked

"There is a spell and the family crest is on the hilt."

"If this is the dagger you think it is…how can it help Hermione?"

"Any pureblood, from another family, with another dagger could trace the original mark and erase it….but it's a painful process. I've seen it done when houselves were given to a son or daughter as a wedding gift. The new owners would mark them with their own symbol"

Harry thought this over before speaking

"But if the original mark can be removed….couldn't you claim the property as your own?"

"Good question Potter and there in lies the rub; let me use the current situation as an example. Once Hermione is marked by weasel I can take the Malfoy dagger and remove the mark…however I cannot mark Hermione myself with the Malfoy dagger, but another pureblood dagger…say Lovegood or Longbottom could mark Hermione. The Lovegood or Longbottom dagger could also be used to remove the scars"

Harry nodded his head in understanding

"So what you're saying is if this is the right dagger, then you…."

"I'd be willing to use the Malfoy dagger or perhaps Luna or Neville, if they still have theirs, to remove the scars from her if she wants them removed. I'm sure it won't be difficult to find a pureblood to help her."

"Well Malfoy I'm sure Hermione wouldn't want anyone else but you, I'm surprised to say it but she really does hold you in a different light, as do we all, but…"

"But I tormented her more then anyone, and I'm as shocked as you are. Hermione has always impressed me; she was someone I could not aspire to be until my father was gone. I think the person I am now is who I was supposed to be."

"I say better late then never, how's Hermione's illness setting back her position at Malfoy Industries?"

"Oh it'll be there when she recovers, I had her office moved closer to mine…I didn't want her going back to the other one…it's a file room now."

"You are one of a kind Malfoy"

"And to be honest …if Mione wasn't so head over heels for Ginny…I would have asked her out ages ago…she's challenging and loyal, all the other women only wanted the money and the name such as it is now. Hermione never wanted anything from me."

"Well its how she is, and your name will survive, you've done so much good already"

"Thanks Potter" Draco checks his watch "well I have a meeting, let me know if you can arrange for me to see the dagger."

"Will do; come for supper some night this week…" Harry offered his hand

"Let me check my schedule and get back to you" they shake and both apparate back to their offices

Later that day at St. Mungo's Hermione hadn't woken up yet so Ginny had Sebastian bring her a change of clothes and she showered at the hospital. When she was finished, with her hair still damp, she made her way back to Hermione's room to see Sebastian standing over her bed with a solemn expression on his face. He looked up when she entered the room

"You just missed Charlie and the twins, they left flowers…I don't think they explode, Bill and Percy sent cards and your mom and dad are coming up in a little while." He looks back down at Hermione "she looks so still, have you decided what you're going to do?"

Hermione's mind was slowly bringing events into focus. Everything seemed to be moving in a slow motion fog. She remembered Ron and Draco and she felt pain. She tried to speak, open her eyes or move but her mind wouldn't let her go that far yet, so when the voices in her room at the foot of her bed began to talk and she recognized them as Sebastian and Ginny she decided to listen and try to understand what had happened. Sebastian just asked Ginny if she decided something.

"Well I can't leave things like this, I have to tell her and risk the friendship. She has a right to know and if she's mad that I've deceived her then it's my own fault for doing it" Ginny sighed.

'**What risk? Ginny would never deceive me. Would she?'**

"Well luv I tink tat's best. Unless yuir gonna jess let 'Poe' drop outta site an I tink tat'll hurt her even more"

'**Poe? Is Ginny Poe?'**

"I know, I need more time to sort this out" Ginny stuttered

"Ye dinnae 'ave the time Gin, tis it, she be wakin' soon"

"What do you want me to do?" Ginny demands in a loud whisper

"Jess tell her you love her, that you've always loved her, tell her you want to be wit her…and you wrote the letters." Sebastian urged

"And if I get my heart ripped out?"

"Ye still have me…but 'Mione's smart…she'll always be yuir friend, yuir makin' a big deal out of nuthin, suck it up and deal?"

"Not funny, I'm scared…I've never been so scared"

"Scared? Ye fought and killed death eaters, you've done some crazy shit even experienced wizards wouldn't do, you've been personally Crucioed by Voldemort himself and your mind has been violated by Tom Riddle when you were a wee lass, and telling Hermione you love her has got you runnin for the hills? Yuir daft"

'**Ginny is Poe, Oh my god how did not see it. Wait am I hallucinating? I don't know, I could be dreaming, there's no way to tell. Damn it why can't I wake up?'**

"You're right, everyone's right…but everyone doesn't know how difficult it is and how guilty I feel. It's my fault she's laying there. Ron went after the bird I sent, he was in a rage because of the letters I wrote. " Ginny begins to cry as Sebastian pulls her into a hug

"We will never know what you're feeling and everyone is sympathetic…no one blames you for this"

"She might…"

"Ye dinnae make Ron do this. Let's go out and wait for Molly an Arthur"

A few hours later after Molly and Arthur left, molly in tears at the cruelty of her own child, Ginny finished her rounds and as she was making her way back to Hermione's room she heard screaming. Ginny ran down the hall and burst through Hermione's door to find Hermione thrashing around in her bed. In a flash Ginny was at her side bracing the older girl to prevent her from falling to the floor.

"RON, NO!" Hermione screamed again as Ginny yelled at her

"MIONE, WAKE UP!" the words were barely out of her mouth when Hermione sat straight up in bed and scrambled towards the headboard pulling her kneeing up to her chest shaking and breathing as if she'd run a marathon. Ginny approached her slowly and spoke softly and calmly.

"Mione, it's Ginny, you were having a dream…Ron is not here. Breathe slowly and deeply."

Hermione looked around her room, she saw a table full of flowers and cards and she turned her eyes and focused on Ginny. Her breathing slowed down and her body loosened only slightly. Ginny moved to the side of the bed close to the headboard and put her hand out slowly to Hermione. When Hermione's eyes fell on Ginny they quickly assessed the situation and her breathing became erratic again as she reached for Ginny's outstretched hand. Once the connection was made Hermione leaped towards Ginny and buried her face in Ginny's chest. Ginny climbed on the bed behind her and gently began to rock her as she stroked her hair. Soon after Hermione's breathing fell into synch with Ginny's and she was visibly calmer. Once Ginny was sure Hermione was calm she slid out from behind her and propped up the pillows for Hermione to lean back on. Once she was settled Hermione searched out for Ginny's hand again. Ginny sat on the edge of the bed holding her hands as the older witch tried to speak.

"Take it slow Mione." Ginny urged quietly

"Where's Ron?" Hermione whispered so softly as if he name would conjure him to the spot

"He's in Azkaban"

"I'm safe here?" It was a question and a statement

"Yes you're in St Mungo's, in a secure private room, you've been here since yesterday morning."

"I hurt, am I ok?"

Ginny released her hands and used her wand to check Hermione's condition

"You'll be sore for a while; you've been through a lot." Ginny said

"What happened? Everything is a bit foggy."

"Mione I'll tell you everything and you can tell me what you remember but I do need to call Harry and Draco first."

"Um..Why?" Hermione was trying to understand

"Well Harry as an Auror needs to make a report, and Draco…well Draco…found you. I wouldn't ask you to do this but I don't want you to have to tell this over and over…but it's really up to you…I won't do anything unless you say."

"Will you stay here with me?"

"If that's what you want"

Hermione thought for a moment and nodded her head. Ginny made her way to the fireplace and called for harry and Draco.

"I'm going to meet them in the reception hall, this room is protected I'll be right back" Ginny assured her and Hermione looked nervously around but nodded again in approval

Out at the reception area Ginny found Harry and Draco.

"She's awake?" Harry said excitedly

"Yes she is but sit down for a minute, we need to talk"

Draco and Harry looked nervously at each other as they joined Ginny on the sofa as she told them what had just transpired in Hermione's room

"It's good that you called us I don't want her to have to explain this again" said Draco

"yeah she sounds bad enough already, lets go then, I don't want her to feel anymore alone then she has been" said harry rising from his seat

"Just approach her slowly and calmly, and don't try to touch her unless she lets you" Ginny instructed and the two men nodded

When the door to Hermione's room opened she jumped a little but as soon as she saw Ginny a calm feeling overcame her and she knew she was safe. Ginny went straight to her bedside as Draco and harry walked in slower. Hermione reached for Ginny's hand again and Ginny held it tight

"Mione, Harry and Draco are here to see you"

Harry joined Ginny slowly on her side of the bed while Draco flanked the opposite side, both moving very casually. Hermione's eyes shifted rapidly to the movement as she gripped Ginny's hand tighter.

"It's ok Mione, you're safe. No one is gonna hurt you I swear." Ginny's soothing words caused Hermione to loosen her grip again

"Hermione, its ok, Draco and I just want to see how you are and get a statement if you're up for that. Do you remember what happened?"

Hermione looked into the cool green eyes of her best friend and nodded

"Harry, I don't recall everything…I mean some things are so….ghastly…they don't seem real"

"It's ok luv, tell us what you remember and we can help you fill in the rest" assured Draco

"Well I remember walking into my office and it was a mess…all those pictures." Hermione goes red knowing everyone in the room saw them; she shifts uncomfortably in her bed

"Don't feel embarrassed…things happened so fast none of us really saw them, and after the scene was documented I had them taken down" assured Draco

"Thank you Draco….."

"What happened after you entered the room?" Harry asked

"I was pushed from behind and I fell into the desk, I think I hit my head" Hermione moves her hand to her head and feels that she did indeed hit her head. "And there was stuff all over my hands…..oh Strix" Hermione's eyes welled with tears as Ginny hugged her confirming another memory. This was going to be a long day Ginny thought to herself.

When Hermione finished her recollection with some of the blanks filled in cautiously by Draco she was emotionally drained. She had cried quite a bit when some of the more graphic acts were confirmed. Ginny also explained the extent of her injuries. Hermione took some comfort in the fact that she was still alive and had no lasting damage, at least physically. With the myriad of emotions she was feeling this was the one thing she was clear on.

"Well I'm grateful that there was no permanent damage, things could have been much worse, right Gin?" Hermione asked

"Oh yes, much worse…If Draco hadn't gotten there when he did who knows how far that bastard would have gone." Ginny's pent up anger and guilt were surfacing.

Hermione turns to Draco and raises herself to him with her arms out; Draco leans in to receive her hug as she wells up again and begins to sob.

"Oh Draco, thanks you so much, I can't tell you how grateful I am…you saved my life" she pulled away and looked at him

"It's ok luv, I did what anyone would have done….I protected my most valuable asset." The Malfoy smirk made Hermione smile as well and Draco thought to himself _'it's too bad she loves Ginny'_

"We're gonna go now Mione, I'm gonna file my report and get the wheels moving so you can start to recover." Harry said

"I don't want him to get the Kiss Harry" Hermione grabbed his sleeve

"I do" Ginny spat unable to hold it in

"Gin…: Hermione started but was cut off

"I'm sorry Mione, but her deserves it…he used an unforgivable on you…if this was anyone but Ron you'd agree with me."

"I think he needs help, right now I don't ever want to see him again but he doesn't deserve to die." Hermione was almost pleading

"Mione we have Sebastian working on that right now" Draco interjected

"We will do our best, I'll share your sympathies with the Ministry" said Harry

"Thank you…all of you"

The two men grasped her hand and left the room. Hermione turned her attention back to Ginny

"Umm...Ginny?" Hermione called to her

"Yeah?"

"Are you leaving too?"

"I was gonna go home and shower, now that you're awake"

"Oh." Hermione looked down at her lap. Ginny didn't have to be psychic to know what Hermione wasn't saying, but stubborn as she was she wanted to hear it

"Oh, What?" Ginny asked with a hint of concern

"It's nothing, its silly" Hermione looked up at her and Ginny crawled onto the bed facing her

"It's not nothing…talk to me" Ginny probed

With Ginny so close to her Hermione's all too familiar feelings of safeness and warmth came flooding in along with the confusing thoughts that Ginny was Poe. Hermione decided not to ask her just yet because she wasn't even sure of what she heard.

"It's really nothing…I was just going to ask you to stay with me tonight" the last few words were barley audible

"Even though I haven't showered?" Ginny's answer was casual but inside she was feeling the bats flying around in her stomach. It was only made worse when she saw the smile on Hermione's face

"Yes even though you haven't showered" Hermione answered with a smile

"Yes, of course I'll stay, that's not silly at all"

"Thank you, I always sleep better when you're next to me."

"Well don't spread that around." Ginny took off her healer robes and kicked her shoes to the floor as she crawled into bed behind Hermione, wrapping her arms securely around her friend. "Then I'll have to sleep with all my patients."

Hermione laughed and Ginny smiled, she toyed with the idea of telling Hermione she was Poe but made up her mind to tell her after she was released.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (I do own Sebastian Corax)

I Want to Know You

Chapter 8

**Friday**

Three days later Ginny brought Hermione home and settled her into her room where she was surrounded by letters, files and books that she had ordered for her job. The letters were mostly well wishers but Hermione was searching for the red envelope before remembering what happened to Strix. She wondered, if Ginny wasn't Poe, would she ever hear from her again? Her thought was interrupted by Ginny coming in with a tray of tea.

"Here you go Mione, tea, Earl Gray, hot…just the way you like it" Ginny puts the tray on the night stand. "Now all your mail is here, and all your books are there, Draco sent some files for you to get familiar with and sent you resources from the Malfoy library. We all knew you'd want to study while you rested"

"Thanks Ginny"

"I'll leave you to it then. Call me if you need anything…and I'll bring you some lunch in a few hours." Ginny closed the door to Hermione's room and set off to do some cleaning of her own.

The next four days passed by without incident as Hermione quickly got caught up with her courses and the files Draco left her. She had many visitors including the Weasley family, Draco, Harry and Luna. Hermione was walking around the house for some exercise and to get her strength back from being in bed for days. Ginny took good care of her and Hermione only asked for Ginny to spend a couple nights with her when she woke up with disturbing dreams. Hermione wanted Ginny to stay with her every night but she figured that was too much to ask of her friend.

One night in Hermione's room she was reading stretched out on her bed when Ginny came in. Ginny had just then decided to bite the bullet and confess to Hermione.

"Hey Mione, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked quietly. Hermione pulled the covers off the other side of her bed and nodded a clear invitation. When Ginny sat nervously on the edge of the bed Hermione looked confused

"What's wrong Gin?"

"I need to tell you something…something I think is bad"

"Are you ok? Am I ok?" Hermione's panic caused Ginny to throw her hands up and calm her down

"No, No we are both fine…it's nothing like that"

"Ok, Why won't you come over here?" Hermione pressed and Ginny sprung up and began to pace

"Cuz after I tell you …I don't want to be that close to you." Ginny admitted nervously

"What are you going on about? And stop that infernal pacing you're making me nervous" Hermione's tone was abrupt. Ginny stops at the foot of the bed with her head in her hands she draws a deep breath causing Hermione to look worried

"I'm POE" Ginny blurts out loudly

Hermione processes the statement with no expression on her face. Ginny is looking at the floor or the ceiling anywhere but in Hermione's amber eyes as she patiently waits for a response

"I know" Hermione finally responds softly

"What did you say?" asked Ginny

"I said, I know" Hermione repeats slowly meeting Ginny's gaze as she pats the bed for Ginny to sit with her. "It's ok, come over here with me….please"

It was the please that got to her and she finally crawled up the bed toward Hermione. Ginny sat cross-legged to Hermione's right. Ginny looked down at her clasped hands and she saw Hermione's hand reach for hers and grasp it

"Why won't you look at me?" asked Hermione. Without looking up Ginny spoke

"This is all my fault, you got hurt because of me and those stupid letters, I'm so sorry"

"Ginny you aren't to blame Ron did this" Hermione's voice was comforting

"Ron is my fault" Ginny looks at Hermione "If it wasn't for my letters Ron wouldn't have gone so crazy"

"Gin, Ron's been crazy all along and he would have done this eventually"

"That's what Luna said"

"She's usually right" Hermione said with a smile

"We had a talk…Luna and I, a long talk at St. Mungo's, I came to sit with you after my shift and she was there next to you reading you the Quibbler. She told me she had to speak with me. She said she had never broken someone's confidence but felt there were things I needed to know."

"That doesn't sound like Luna, what did she tell you?"

"About you and her" Hermione shifted uncomfortably in bed "Luna figured out that I was Poe and told me to tell you how I felt because back in school…you told her you felt the same way." Ginny's voice trailed off as Hermione's face grew red

"I did, I had very strong feelings for you… too strong…they scared me" Hermione confessed

"Luna said you didn't tell me cuz you didn't want to ruin the friendship if things didn't work out"

"Yes, that's right; I was so young I didn't really know…." Ginny cut her off

"It's ok…I did the same thing. I was too scared of not having you in my life I couldn't risk it. So for the longest time I kept it to myself. Then there was Victor and then Ron and I figured it was best for everyone not to say anything. Then at Neville's wedding when you told me everything and how unhappy you felt…I just wanted to take you home that night, instead I came up with the idea for the letters. I thought it was s good idea at the time but it pushed Ron into a murderous rage and nearly got you killed. How did you figure out I was Poe?"

"Well quite by accident really, I thought I was hallucinating but I heard you and Sebastian arguing about it while I was at St. Mungo's"

"Clever witch you are indeed" Ginny smiled as an awkward silence filled the room

"Can I ask you something and promise me you'll be honest?" Hermione asked breaking the silence

"Of course, I have nothing to hide now"

"How long have you…felt this way about me?"

"Since I was eleven" Hermione could not hid the shock at Ginny's answer "can I ask you another question?" Ginny nodded "When? I mean how did you know?"

"When I spent three days straight by your bedside, after you were petrified by the basilisk. Tom Riddle told me to go to you and kill you because you would be his downfall and you were not worthy. I wouldn't. He controlled every part of my life but he couldn't make me kill you, he was furious. Dumbledore said it was the power of love" Hermione was shocked

"So everything in the letters?" Hermione asked

"All true but you know that. Now I need to know how you feel about all this.

"I still love you very much, I still want to be with you and I want to know how my poem ends." Hermione said with a smile

Ginny positions herself so she is straddling Hermione's waist and stares so deeply into her eyes. As she takes Hermione's face in her hands.

"I watch your luscious essence drip, and the wicked smile escapes my lips. Seeing you is my only bliss, I can't wait to taste your kiss." Ginny kisses Hermione

"I can't wait to be on my knees, to do anything you please. To bow before the goddess I see…to make you writhe in ecstasy." Ginny concludes with another kiss much deeper then the first.

"I love it, you really wrote that for me?" Hermione questioned

"Every word of it, I'm never gonna leave you again." Ginny assured her

"You better not" Hermione smiled.


End file.
